28 Words
by faithfullly
Summary: Collection of 28 drabbles based on word prompts people on Tumblr sent me. There is much to learn about little things in the lives of Finn and Rachel! Drabble collection. Finchel. T for slightly adult themes.


**A/N: **I've been taking word prompts for drabbles on Tumblr for the last few days. I've had a blast writing all of these, and I can't believe they would get so popular! 28 drabbles! Wow! Hope you guys on enjoy them as much as everyone on Tumblr did! (I also better apologize for any possible typos or boring storylines. Some days consisted of really good drabbles, some days of... worse ones.) Also, none of these have a relative story to each other. They're all different! The prompt is the bolded word/s in the beginning of every drabble!

**Pairing: **Finchel

**Rating: **T

* * *

><p><strong>Webcam<strong>

Finn wasn't much for social networks and chatting online. He preferred using his computer mainly for school work and gaming, but when Rachel asked him to get a webcam so that they could videochat, he couldn't say no.

Finn had no idea what a good webcam was like, so he had just grabbed the cheapest one. He had asked Rachel to come with him, but she didn't have time. She barely did nowadays. She had way too much to deal with before NYADA, and Finn had pretty much nothing to deal with. He used to talk to Rachel online (after she had persuaded him to join a few social networks) when they didn't have time to meet in real life.

After struggling for most of the afternoon with the webcam, he finally got it to work, and Rachel was able to see him. Finn had never actually thought about everything you could do with a webcam, so he was pretty surprised when Rachel suggested they should make up for lost time together.

Seeing Rachel pleasure herself in the webcam was almost a bigger turn-on than seeing her do it in real life, and judging by the sounds she made, she enjoyed seeing him do it just as much. He had never thought that just seeing each other would help the want for each other.

Videochatting with Rachel was special, and it developed into some sort of routine for them, to videochat every Saturday night when they were apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Pregnancy test<strong>

Finn rushed out of class, almost knocking over a few freshmen in the process. His phone had been vibrating in his pocket for the last 20 minutes. He had five missed calls from Rachel, and two messages. They both stated that she had to meet him.

She had asked to meet him in the auditorium. Finn knew they were going to be alone, and if it wasn't for the fact that she had called him several times, he would've thought she had a great surprise for him there. Now he knew something was wrong.

The auditorium seemed empty when he entered it. "Rachel?" he called out. He suddenly saw her appear on the auditorium stage. She stared at her feet, and she looked as if she was crying. Finn ran up to the stage, embracing her in his arms, and she started crying loudly. "Rachel, baby, is everything all right?" he asked her, rubbing her back softly.

She didn't answer, but she pulled away from him, reaching for something in her pocket. Finn was sure he was having a terrible nightmare when she pulled it out - a pregnancy test.

Finn gulped loudly. He took it from her hand, turning it so that he could see its result. Positive. He stared at it as if he couldn't believe it. "Rachel… what?" he said, his voice cracking.

She nodded, taking a deep breath. "I'm pregnant, Finn." She broke into a loud cry again, crashing into his arms. He hugged her, holding up the pregnancy test, staring at it as if it would turn negative if he did.

"Rachel… I…" he mumbled. He had to let out a sigh, to make sure he was breathing. "I-it must be a mistake, we've… we've used protection all along."

She shook her head violently. "I don't know what to do." she whimpered into his chest.

"Don't worry, we'll sort this out somehow." he said, although he was pretty unsure of how to sort it out himself. "I'm here, okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>Drunk!Finn<strong>

Finn used to be very keen on not to drink too much on parties he attended with Rachel. He knew what she was like when she was drunk, and she needed someone to keep an eye on her in that state.

That night, she had agreed on not to drink, so that he could just let go for one night, without having to worry about her well-being all the time.

She was pretty amazed of how bad Finn could hold his liquor. She had just stopped to chat with Kurt for a moment, and when she saw Finn again after that, he could barely stand straight. "O-okay, let's head home." she had told him when she grabbed his hand.

She didn't really know how to handle someone who was drunk, mostly because she was always so wasted herself, and seeing her boyfriend like that wasn't that fun. "Already?" he slurred at her, his breath smelling strongly of alcohol.

"Yeah, come on." she said, trying to pull him up from the couch he had fallen back on, but he wouldn't budge. "Finn, come on…!"

He finally stood up, wrapping his arms loosely around her waist. He chuckled, giving her cheek a badly aimed kiss. She froze when he started pleasuring her neck, breathing heavily onto her. "Finn… Finn, we have to go home." she suddenly said, snapping out of it.

"Your home or my home?" he asked, staggering after her when she pulled him by the arm. "I could use some one-on-one time with my baby." His breath was in her ear now, and she had to keep on moving so that she would get him out of there.

She was glad they had taken her car, because she would never have been able to get him into his truck in that condition. He could barely sit up straight in the passenger's seat, and when she sat down beside him, his hands kept fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

All the way home she had to keep pushing his hands away from her, and when they were pulling into her driveway, he had already lost interest and fallen asleep.

Now she just had to wake him up to get him inside without her Dads hearing them.

* * *

><p><strong>Spin the bottle<strong>

"Spin the bottle" had became the Glee club's favorite game ever since they had first played it together. Finn had never enjoyed the game (mostly because he was always sober, and he didn't like seeing Rachel kiss others), so he usually just watched.

Today, however, Rachel wasn't as wasted as she used to be when she suggested they should play "Spin the bottle". Everyone cheered and quickly gathered up to form a circle, sitting down on the floor. "Finn, you should join in today!" Rachel said, grabbing his wrist, not giving him an opportunity to refuse.

He awkwardly sat down in the circle, earning applause from the others. "Come on, Hudson, spin the bottle!" Puck said, taking a sip of his beer.

Finn hesitated for a while before spinning the bottle, praying to God that it wouldn't end up on anyone he wouldn't want to kiss. It slowed down, almost stopping at Blaine, before slightly turning to point to Brittany.

Everyone cheered for them to make out. Finn knew the rules. You had to make out with the person the bottle pointed to. He crawled over to Brittany, unsurely leaning in to kiss her. He barely opened his mouth, while she kissed him away. Rachel was giggling beside Finn, and he felt really awkward upon hearing it. Brittany didn't stop until Santana suddenly pushed Finn away. "Okay, that's enough!" she exclaimed.

Finn sat down in his place, blushing slightly. Rachel giggled at him again, grabbing his hand. Brittany spinned the bottle, but Finn didn't care about who it pointed to. He was too busy leaning over to Rachel. "I don't want to play anymore." he whispered.

She giggled at him again, and you could really tell she was getting tipsy. He gave her a deep kiss straight on the mouth, to calm her down. She tasted of alcohol, not that he cared. He just wanted her attention. When they parted, she grinned widely at him. "What do you want to do, then?"

"Can't we play something else? You and me?" he asked, tracing his fingers up her arm. He knew he really shouldn't have, since he knew it wasn't fun to do anything with her if she didn't remember it in the morning, but he didn't want her to kiss anyone else that night.

She giggled at him, grabbing his wrist before getting up. "You guys keep playing, we'll be right back!" she said, almost tripping when she made a move to go away from the "Spin the bottle"-circle, and the kissing Brittany and Puck.

Maybe Finn would learn to love "Spin the bottle" someday, but for now, he only enjoyed it when he played it alone with Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>Burt<strong>

Finn had never had a father, and sometimes he would find it hard to see his mother together with Burt, because Finn had never imagined her to be with any other man but his own father. Finn eventually learned to live with Burt, and he became more and more of a father to him.

Sometimes, he even had a man-to-man talk with Finn. Finn figured Burt didn't really have those talks with Kurt because he probably didn't need to. Kurt didn't know how lucky he was.

"Please, sit down." Burt said when Finn entered the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Finn asked, sitting down by the table, hesitantly. Burt leaned against the counter, rubbing his cheek nervously.

"Kurt told me you've proposed to Rachel."

Finn almost choked. "What? He told you? Wh- when?"

Burt shrugged, walking over to the table. "Just this morning." He sat down opposite Finn, folding his arms. "Your mother thought I should talk to you about it."

"She knows too?" Finn leaned back in his chair, feeling how he was starting to sweat.

"You do know what getting engaged means, right?" Burt asked seriously.

"Well, yeah. I'm also old enough to make my own-"

"Yes, we know you are." Burt interrupted him. "I just really want to make sure you know what you're doing."

"I love her." Finn said, his voice cracking. "Just the way you love my Mom. She's… she's the love of my life."

Burt nodded, and Finn could see a slight smile on his lips. "Yeah." he said. "We just want to make sure that you know what you're doing, okay?"

Finn nodded. "I've never been so sure about anything in my life."

Burt stood up, smiling. "Great." he said. "What did she say, then?"

"Yes." Finn grinned.

"I knew she would." Burt said with a smile. "Be sure to send her our congrats."

With that, he left Finn alone in the kitchen, not really sure of what had just happened. He knew one thing for sure, though. That Burt had just proven to be the best father ever - even if he wasn't Finn's real father.

* * *

><p><strong>Diary<strong>

Rachel always wrote down her thoughts in a diary. She had been keeping a diary ever since she was eight years old. She used to hide it very well before she had friends coming over, and so far, no one had ever seen anything she had written in it.

Finn had been early that day. She wasn't yet finished in the shower, so she asked him to make himself at home in her room. He sat down on her bed, humming slightly while listening to the sound of her showering.

Finn suddenly noticed a pink notebook on her bedside table. He had never seen it before, although he had visited her really often. With an unsure glance back at the bathroom door, he grabbed the book. It said "Diary" in big, sparkly letters. He smiled at how it just screamed "Rachel Berry".

He glanced once more at the bathroom door, before daring to open the book. The first entry was really old, from before they even knew each other. He skimmed through a few old entries, smiling at how adorable she sounded about her plans for the future, and how she loved performing.

He skipped many entries, going for the newer ones. He smiled at how many times his name was mentioned in the entries. It seemed as if every entry had something to do with him. One entry caught his attention.

"_Dear Diary, today Finn actually touched me 'down there', and I have to admit that it felt quite great. I love how tenderly his hands can touch me - but I never knew that he could touch me that way. It was wonderful! I really wish he'd do that more often, but I just don't dare to ask him…"_

He grinned at her words, loving how she couldn't even sound dirty in her diary. He went on with the entries, seeing how every entry after that one seemed to get dirtier and dirtier ever since they started getting intimate.

"Finn!"

He looked up, almost having the reflex of throwing aside the Diary. "R-Rachel!" he exclaimed, smiling awkwardly. She wasn't wearing anything but the towel wrapped around her body.

"Diaries are private, Finn!" she said angrily, ripping the Diary from his hands.

"I-I'm sorry, I just…" Finn didn't really know what to say. She seemed deeply offended. He stood up with a sigh, looking her straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"You read my private thoughts!"

He wrapped his arms around her, feeling happy over the fact that she didn't pull away. He leaned into her ear, kissing her softly behind it.

"I have a journal too, you know." he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Wedding<strong>

Finn and Rachel didn't feel any rush to get married after getting engaged. They were fine with just having that special bond between them two. They didn't feel any pressure even when they graduated and moved to an apartment in New York together.

When they finally decided to take their relationship to the next level quite a few years later, Rachel had gotten pregnant with their first child. They didn't want to use Rachel's pregnancy as a reason to get married, but when Rachel announced it to Finn, they just felt it was the right time.

Walking down the isle, led by both her fathers, one in each arm, Rachel felt as if she was the happiest woman on the planet - just like she had felt when realizing that Finn was the love of her life.

The wedding wasn't that big. They had just invited their closest friends and family. Their old Glee club had wanted to sing for them, and they were all gathered there to see their old team leaders finally getting married to each other - even Mr. Schuester had made it.

Finn and Rachel couldn't take their teary eyes off of each other. The fact that they were both standing there, about to say yes to living with each other for the rest of their lifetime, made them both just want to cry in each others' arms.

"I love you so much." Finn mouthed, and it made Rachel cry even more. They barely listened to the priest's speech, they were both drowning in each others' eyes.

In a blur they both had answered "I do", and were exchanging rings. Without even waiting for the priest's approval, Finn had to kiss her in the most loving way he had ever kissed her.

A ringing applause raised in the little chapel, while Rachel and Finn kissed each other as if they were the only people in the world.

Because they were. Finn and Rachel Hudson.

* * *

><p><strong>Sex<strong>

"Ett, två, tre, fyra, fem, sex-"

"Sex?"

"Finn, come on!"

Ever since Rachel had started taking Swedish classes during the evenings, Finn had found a new kind of admiration for her. He liked when she spoke in different languages. Swedish didn't sound that nice, he just wanted to laugh at it - but languages like French and Spanish (which she nowadays knew better than him) sounded like an angel's language on her lips.

"So… 'six' is 'sex' in Swedish?" Finn chuckled. "Swedish is so ridiculous!"

"Yes, Finn." Rachel groaned, staring hopelessly into her Swedish book.

He grabbed the book, pulling it out of her hands. He crawled over her, almost forcing her to lie down on the floor where she was sitting. He brushed his lips slightly over hers. "I'd like to count to six in Swedish with you." he whispered.

She smiled into his lips. Finn always knew how to turn around anything she told him, and make a cheesy pick-up line of it. She licked his lower lip teasingly, while tugging at his t-shirt. "Ett…" she whispered into his lips, carefully pulling his shirt over his head.

After his t-shirt was off, she let her hands roam over his abdomen, making him groan a little when he kissed her on the lips. "Två…" she breathed, starting to buckle up his belt.

She pushed into his shoulders slightly, so that he would lie down on the floor and she could climb over him. "Tre…" she whispered, pulling her own shirt over her head. His breath hitched when she sat on top of him in just her bra.

She reached behind her back to unclasp her bra. "Fyra…" she whispered, barely moving her lips at all, as the bra fell off, revealing her breasts. Finn made a move to touch them, but she grabbed his wrists, sliding herself down over his crotch.

He moaned as she grinded herself against him. "Fem…" she whispered as she pulled down his jeans to his knees, his boxers following as well. She got up from him slowly and teasingly, starting to pull off her skirt and panties in one move.

"Sex…"

* * *

><p><strong>Dimples<strong>

There were many things Rachel loved about Finn. She loved everything from how gentlemanlike he was to the way his breath sped up when she whispered something in his ear.

She loved how he could hold her close to him and just stay that way for the longest time. She loved how he would laugh at her excitement over small things, and how he smiled whenever she spoke about something she was passionate about.

Yeah, she really loved his smile. She loved how the corner of his mouth would curl in that adorable way when he watched her sing. She loved how he would flash his lopsided grin at her anytime she looked him in the eyes when singing.

Most of all, she loved the dimples that formed on his cheeks when he smiled. They were the most adorable thing about him, and she loved to kiss the corners of his mouth whenever he smiled, which made him smile even more.

Sometimes she would tell him how adorable they were, and he couldn't help but smile even more at her when she did. "Aw, stop it." he used to tell her, and she would tickle his dimples in a way that made him laugh.

She loved to make him smile and laugh, just so that she could admire his dimples, and he had nothing against it, because he knew how she would get weak knees just by watching him flash a smile at her from the other end of the class.

There were so many great things just about his dimples.

* * *

><p><strong>Laundry<strong>

Finn had never been much for doing chores around the house. His Mom had used to do them very carefully when he still lived with her, and he rarely got to help out.

When Finn moved into an apartment in New York together with Rachel, he figured he had to do more chores around the house. They both knew they wouldn't have time to just leave everything a mess.

They divided most of the household chores, except for laundry. They both loved laundry, because doing it together was the highlight of the week.

They never asked each other if it was time to do the laundry. It always started with Rachel going to the bathroom, pretending to do it in secret. Finn could hear her open the laundry basket, which was the cue for him to follow her.

He used to wrap his arms around her from behind while she picked out the dirty clothing. He kissed her neck, almost making her lose concentration.

He would put the dirty clothing in the washing machine while she filled it up with detergent. They used to compete in who was finished first. The loser had to choose the correct washing programme, and kiss the other winner senseless.

Finn didn't mind losing that game (and he almost always did), because he knew that losing meant that he could lift up his fiancée on the top of the washing machine, and kiss her right there, while the washing machine buzzed away under them.

Sometimes, Finn wished that laundry wasn't the only household chore they did together.

* * *

><p><strong>Roadtrip<strong>

Moving to New York was a big step for both Finn and Rachel. Living alone together in an apartment of their own, and studying in New York was huge for the two of them. That was why they had decided to try to get back to Lima as often as possible.

The best part about going to Lima, in Rachel's opinion, was the trip there. They used to take Finn's old truck, and he would take detours on their way, just so that they could spend time together.

The trip sometimes stretched out to several days, for which Finn had parked the truck behind some gas station over the night. They never took in on motels or even tried to get some kind of accommodation, mostly because they never had time to after parking the car by the side of the road for a break.

The breaks were the best. Finn used to lean back in the driver's seat with a sigh, closing his eyes. Rachel used to climb over to him and kiss him softly. "Time for a break?" she used to whisper, and they both knew what a break meant in the terms of their roadtrips.

Sometimes people drove by, honking loudly when they saw Finn and Rachel in the car, kissing passionately. They would both smile at how dangerously they lived, and it made the whole experience even more thrilling.

By the time they got to Lima, they were both so exhausted from the trip that they'd crash in either Finn's or Rachel's old room (depending on whose house they stayed at)and just sleep for several hours, feeling as if they were still as young as they were in high school.

When they headed home, they took a different detour, but the trip home usually lasted even longer, because there was a huge need for breaks.

* * *

><p><strong>Airplane<strong>

Rachel leaned onto Finn's shoulder with a sigh. Finn picked his headphones out of his ears, "Something wrong?" he whispered.

Rachel nuzzled his shoulder a little. "Just bored…" she replied, closing her eyes.

"Flights have a tendency to get pretty boring." Finn said, offering her the other of his headphones, which she thanked no to. "Even in first-class." He saw she had already finished reading a magazine he had gotten her at the airport, and she had just woken up from a nap against his shoulder, so he understood she was bored now.

They were on their way back to New York after a week in Lima. Finn had decided to spoil her with first-class tickets, although it had costed him almost half a year's salary from his part-time job as a substitute teacher. "This is really great, though." she whispered, giving his jawbone a kiss. "Thank you, Finn."

He smiled, leaning closer to her so that he could capture her lips in his. After slightly parting their lips, he looked into her eyes. "You know they have really spacious toilets in first-class?" he whispered in a barely audible voice.

Rachel giggled. "Finn!" she hissed, slapping his hand loosely.

He leaned into her neck, giving it a few sensual kisses. "I don't know about you, but I really need to go to the bathroom." he whispered, scraping his teeth lightly over her skin, and she could almost feel how much he was grinning.

She entwined their fingers, giggling lightly. "Me too." she said with a grin, before getting up and pulling him away to the airplane toilets, barely giving him time to put away his iPod.

* * *

><p><strong>Kindergarten<strong>

"I think we should consider kindergarten for our future children." Rachel suddenly said, making Finn splutter out his dinner.

"Wh-what?"

"Our future children should go to kindergarten." Rachel said, putting down her bag on the counter. She went to hang up her coat before returning to the kitchen where Finn was just having dinner when she got home.

"Our future children?"

"Oh, Finn, come on!" she said, opening the fridge. "I know we both want children - and I think they should be raised properly, and get to socialize with children their own age." She took out a bottle of water before she closed the fridge again. "Besides, we can't stay home from work all the time - especially not me."

"Rachel, we haven't even graduated…"

"Well, I still think we should start talking about the future." she took a drink from the bottle. "I was in kindergarten when I was little."

"And how did that go?" Finn smirked at her. He knew she had been bullied ever since kindergarten, and he had never been in kindergarten himself, because his Mom didn't feel like he needed it.

"Well I-" she looked at him angrily. "I still think our children should go to kindergarten!" She put down the water bottle forcefully, almost making water splash everywhere. "Like I said, I will be very busy when I've started getting the lead in the musicals on Broadway and-"

She was cut off by him standing up to kiss her. When their lips parted, she stared at him confusedly. "Fine, our future children will be going to kindergarten. But for now, let's just focus on now, okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>Bellybutton<strong>

Finn had always loved the sight of Rachel topless - just like any guy enjoys seeing their girlfriend without a shirt. Finn would be fine with just ripping off her shirt to settle his craving for her body. He loved watching her stomach move up and down slowly when she breathed heavily.

He loved the way her breasts heaved when they were lying beside each other, panting loudly while coming down from their highs. He liked to just watch her upper body move.

One thing he loved in particular about her upper body was when he was allowed to touch it and do all the things he wanted to do to make her squirm and whimper his name in that special way. It was everything from massaging her breasts to swirling his tongue over her nipples, to just running his hands over her abdomen.

He used to pay much attention to her stomach when he was teasing her. He always planted little butterfly kisses around her belly button, smiling at how her stomach vibrated when she was holding back a giggle.

Sometimes he went slower, paying more attention to every kiss, sometimes even licking her around her bellybutton. On special occasions he would also dip his tongue slightly inside it, and she would instantly buckle her hips with a loud whimper of his name.

He always felt that her bellybutton was his way to get into her pants - because he knew that just giving it a little tickle, it would give her those tingly feelings she always needed before daring to let him in.

* * *

><p><strong>Jealous!Finn<strong>

Finn had never thought of himself being the jealous type. It was not until he started dating Rachel that he noticed how easily other guys hanging out with her could bother him.

He never felt jealousy about anything when it came to Rachel. Not even that she had perfect plans for the future and he had pretty much nothing, but recently, he had found himself reacting when Rachel just looked at another guy for longer than necessary.

She knew when he was feeling jealous, because he would always get extra clingy, and try to hold onto her in any way he could. He had tried to do it very silently, by just grabbing her hand or something like that, but she had learned his pattern by now.

"Aww, Finn." she would whisper to him, when he suddenly grabbed her hand. "I'm not going to leave you, okay?"

Finn had no problem in hiding his jealousy in front of Rachel. He always wanted her to know when he felt jealous, because he hated seeing her with someone else but him. And since she had forbidden him to ever try to physically hurt another guy just for her (although he almost gave that St. James kid a beating), he had to let her know that he would fight for her somehow.

"Why is he staring at you like that?" Finn whispered huffily, looking over at the waiter at Breadstix that had been staring at them two and giving Rachel suggestive looks all night. Finn squeezed Rachel's hand tightly, just to make sure that she knew that he was holding onto her.

"I don't know. Maybe he's _jealous_."

* * *

><p><strong>Night club<strong>

Finn scanned the entire night club. There were lights flashing and huge mobs of people dancing. People were drunk, many of them were laughing and shouting loudly along to the music. Finn had never really grown very comfortable around drunk people, and he rarely attended any parties.

Finn never had much to drink. He would agree on having a couple of beers or a drink or two, but he had never enough to get drunk. Finn would've loved to get wasted, but he never attended parties - especially not night clubs - alone.

Rachel was always with him, and when she was in the house, so was the party. Rachel always had way too much to drink, although she had promised herself to never drink again when she was in high school. Upon moving to New York, her promise was broken.

Finn had nothing against her getting drunk. He had gotten used to it, and maybe a little part of him actually enjoyed seeing her hit it on the dance floor. She was surrounded by other people - mostly guys - but Finn didn't get jealous, because he knew she used to get this kind of overly clingy need for him when she was drunk.

"Finn, come on, let's dance!" she would shout, yanking his arm. Not even when she was drunk was he able to say no to her. He danced with her, although he knew it was pretty much just her dancing around him, grinding herself against him in every inappropriate way.

They never stayed too long at night clubs, and they were already on their way home at around 2AM because Rachel had crashed into Finn's arms, whining about how sick she felt. He used to let her lean on him on their way home, and sometimes he even carried her up the stairs to their apartment.

He never quite understood why she loved night clubs so much.

* * *

><p><strong>TV<strong>

Watching TV on a Friday night after a long week at work was Finn's and Rachel's favorite pastime. Finn used to be home earlier on Fridays, and he usually set up everything for a nice Friday night with his fiancée.

He popped popcorn, got them both some soda, and loaded up the couch with pillows and blankets. When she got home, he usually had the lights dimmed and everything set so that they could settle in front of the TV and watch whatever sitcoms or movies there were on that night.

She used to lean onto him so that he could run his fingers through her hair while they were watching. Sometimes he would kiss her softly on the mouth and tell her he loved her. They would also chat shortly about what had happened at their respective work places when something on TV reminded them about it.

They barely ever had dinner on Fridays, instead they fed each other popcorn in one way or another, making a mess in the entire living room afterwards. At some point, Rachel suggested they should clean, but Finn always held onto her so tightly she couldn't get up, and they ended up watching another movie before even budging.

If Finn had gotten a quarter for every time each of them said "This sucks!" to something on the TV, he'd be a millionaire. They always watched whatever was on, and it usually sucked, but none of them cared. They just wanted to spend the time together.

When there was an especially sucky show or movie on, Finn would start tickling her or kissing her until she agreed to take a break from watching TV, to pay a quick visit to the bedroom.

They usually watched TV until one of them fell asleep. The other would then reach for the remote, turn off the TV, and sleep as well. They didn't bother to go to sleep in their bed, although sleeping on the couch was tight. They felt it was kind of a thing they did after watching TV together.

* * *

><p><strong>Drunk makeout<strong>

It had been a tough night. Finn and Rachel had been arguing ever since they got to Lima, and they couldn't even get along when Kurt and Blaine announced their engagement.

Burt and Carole had agreed on lending out their house for an engagement party for all their old friends who still were in Lima, and both Finn and Rachel had decided to get drunker than ever to forget the fact that they were fighting.

Kurt had been worried about both of them because they both seemed awfully pissed off, and judging by the amount of alcohol they had, he knew something was wrong. He even tried to get Finn to stop drinking. "Finn, seriously! You never drink this much!" he had said, but Finn had pushed him away before going to finish his drink upstairs in his old room.

Rachel on the other hand, was crying loudly. Kurt had tried to talk to her too, but she had just yelled at him for not understanding. "I think you and Finn need to talk." Kurt tried, and Rachel looked even angrier, but she got up and went upstairs as well.

Finn was sitting with his back against her when she entered the room. "Finn?" she said, her voice sounding unusually high. He looked over his shoulder, not saying anything. "I'm - I'm really sorry."

"No, don't." he said, turning away. She didn't say anything after that, but he felt it when she climbed onto the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, leaning her head onto his shoulder.

He slurred something about that she should stop it, but she didn't. Instead she started kissing his neck. With a groan, he turned around aggressively, pushing her down on the bed before capturing her lips in his own.

The kiss was badly aimed and pretty loose in all, but none of them really cared about it. Their tongues were almost literally rolling around each other, creating the most intense make-out session they ever had had.

Finn's hands soon found their way to the zipper on Rachel's back, but just before his shaky hands had gotten a hold of it, Rachel was pulling his face closer to hers so that she could return her kissing in an equally hungry way.

They had to end their make-out session, both lacking air. They both lay beside each other, breathing deeply. They stared at each other for the longest time, not caring about their swollen lips and flushed cheeks.

They didn't fight more that night, and how they had decided to get along again would remain a mystery forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Hide-and-seek<strong>

"You go first!"

"Why do I have to go first?"

"Because I make up the rules!"

With a sigh, Finn leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. "One, two, three…" he counted. Rachel ran off to find a perfect hiding place for her.

Finn and Rachel had tons of free periods during their senior year, and they never really felt like staying at school during those free periods, so they usually got into Finn's truck and drove to Rachel's house. (It was the closest, and her Dads were never at home during the day.)

They usually spent their free periods cuddling in different places of the house, and sometimes Rachel would ask Finn if they could play any silly games - such as hide-and-seek - where she would get to make up the rules.

She found a perfect hiding place behind the armchair in the corner of the living room. She crawled in and held her breath when she heard Finn finishing his counting. "… Eight, nine, ten! Coming!"

Rachel heard his footsteps echo throughout the house, and she knew exactly when he was in which room. She heard him opening the cupboards in the kitchen. "You better get me a great prize for finding you..!" she heard him mutter, and she had to cover her mouth to not giggle at his comment.

She saw his feet when he entered the living room, and she pressed herself against the wall, holding her breath when he slowly moved. He stood still, and everything was silent for a moment. "I see you, you know." he suddenly said, peeking over the back of the armchair.

"You're cheating!"

"I'm not cheating!" he said, holding out his hand to help her get out of her hiding place.

"You stood still to listen to my breaths!"

"I know you always give yourself away like that!" he said, earning a scowl from her. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "How about that prize?"

She pouted at him. "You think you're going to get a prize for cheating?"

He shrugged, leaning into brush his lips over hers slightly. "Yeah." he whispered, licking her upper lip teasingly. She immediately tried to capture his lips in hers, but he pulled away just before she did. "But you have to find me first."

She looked at him with eyes wide. He laughed at her again before leading her to the wall. "Now start counting." he said. "And maybe _you'll_ get a prize for finding _me_."

* * *

><p><strong>Pillowfight<strong>

Sleeping over at Rachel's house when her fathers were away had become somewhat of a routine for Finn. He used to drive over to her when she texted him that her fathers were away, and he'd go home the next morning before they got home.

Finn loved everything he could do together with Rachel, everything from watching bad sitcoms on a Friday night with her, to making love to her in the middle of the night when they were all alone. There was however one thing that he loved especially much when sleeping over with her. That was waking up beside her in the morning.

Rachel used to wake up before he did, and sometimes she would lie awake and watch him for several hours when he slept. Sometimes she gave him a light kiss on the mouth, and if he had to choose, that would've been the greatest way to be woken up by your girlfriend.

The only problem was that she rarely ever woke him up that way. Rachel was an early bird, and the amount of energy she had in the morning was unbelievable. That was why she loved waking him up by sitting up in the bed and hitting him with her pillow.

Sometimes he woke up when she sat up, and he would cover his face with the sheets, not that it stopped her. She hit him with her pillow, announcing loudly that he should wake up and that it was already 9AM.

Finn would groan under the sheets, and it was not until she had actually stopped hitting him that he quickly got up and started hitting her back with his own pillow. "That's unfair! You were planning a sneak attack!" she would giggle at him, while desperately trying to hit him back while shielding herself.

"You started it!" he'd tell her back, and they would continue hitting each other until they both were very much awake and pretty out of breath. They usually ended up sitting in Rachel's bed, staring at each other with flushed cheeks and speeding breaths.

"Good morning." she said when she had caught her breath.

"Good morning." he'd say back, and kiss her on the cheek before pulling her down to cuddle for a few hours.

* * *

><p><strong>Flannel shirt<strong>

Finn wasn't a guy who would care about what he was wearing or fashion in general. He just wore what he felt was comfortable and fitting for that day, not really caring about what anyone else thought.

That was until he had started noticing that Rachel really loved seeing him wear something special. For some reason, she had found a liking for his closet of flannel shirts. She loved those checkered ones he used to wear, and whenever he was wearing one to Glee club, she used to sit beside him and play with the hem of it.

Rachel liked borrowing Finn's clothes when they were alone as well. When she needed to put on something quick, she loved to put on his flannel shirts, and Finn couldn't deny that she looked smoking hot in just her underwear and one of his flannel shirts on.

"I love this shirt!" she used to say when putting them on. She loved all of his flannel shirts - and he loved seeing them on her. She used to smell it and nuzzle it as if his smell would stick to her.

Rachel loved wearing Finn's flannel shirts not only for the fact that they smelled like him, but also for how he used to grip the shirt's collar with his hands and pull her in for a deep kiss. He also knew how much she loved wearing them, so when she was wearing one, he always left it being the last piece of clothing she had on.

Sometimes, she even asked him to put on a flannel shirt when he came to sleep over - and he always agreed to put one on.

* * *

><p><strong>Holiday<strong>

It was probably the hottest and humidest day of the entire summer. Rachel had barely felt like getting out of her bed, but had to go and take a shower after that her bed was getting sweatier and sweatier. Her Dads were in the backyard, probably splashing water at each other with the sprinkler while she was inside, trying to cool her feet on the kitchen floor.

The door bell rang, and Rachel went to get it with a loud sigh, puffing her bangs out of her eyes. When she opened the door, she was met by Finn. "Oh, hey, Finn!"

"Hi, Rachel!" he said, eyeing her. She was only wearing a bikini, which caught him pretty off guard. "You look pretty hot." he added with a smirk.

"Literally, yes." she said, brushing her bangs to the side.

"I was thinking we could go to the beach. It's summer holiday, after all." he said with a smirk, pointing to his truck that was waiting. "I brought cool drinks… and you seem to be dressed for the occasion."

Rachel smiled at him. She glanced back to see if her fathers were still on the backyard. She didn't bother to go tell them that she was leaving, so she followed Finn out to his truck.

The drive to the beach made them sweat even more, and Finn had to remind himself to get the truck's air conditioning fixed until next time.

Spending a day with Finn at the beach was great. She loved how he used to dive under the water, just so that he could grab her from behind and tickle her until she begged him to stop. Then he would kiss her for the longest time, before once again diving out of range from her.

It was hard for them both to keep their hands off each other when they were sunbathing, because Finn never had the patience to just lay still beside Rachel. He whispered things to her that made her giggle, and they both soon had to go for a swim to cool off again.

"You know what I love about summer holiday?" Rachel asked him when they were packing their stuff to head home for the evening.

"What?" Finn asked, folding his towel.

"Spending it with you."

He kissed her again, and they both had to take a quick swim in the water one last time before going home.

* * *

><p><strong>Coffee<strong>

Finn gave his fiancée a soft kiss on the cheek before crawling out of bed. It was Sunday, and Sundays meant it was Finn who woke up earlier and made breakfast for both of them.

Rachel was usually the one to wake up earlier during the week, because her rehearsals started already at 6AM while Finn didn't have to go to work until 8AM. They barely ever had breakfast together during the week, so Finn used to make Sunday mornings really special.

He liked to call Sundays his "coffee days", because one of his tasks were to make coffee for Rachel. Making coffee the way Rachel liked it most was hard, and it had taken years for Finn to learn how exactly she wanted it.

He'd also prepare a nice breakfast (usually consisting only of pancakes because that was his vegan-speciality), but the coffee was most important. It had to be perfect in all possible ways. Maybe Finn was exaggerating about the coffee's perfection, but he liked to see her face light up when she noticed that he had added just a little dash of cinnamon to her coffee.

She would always wake up when she heard the coffee maker. She usually lifted her head, inhaling the scent of coffee. With a smile, she hugged her pillow and got out of bed. She usually found Finn standing in the kitchen, just about to pour the coffee into cups for them.

She hugged him from behind, saying a silent "Good morning" to her fiancé, smiling at how surprised he always got. He greeted her with a kiss on the forehead, before holding out the cup of coffee for her.

He always inspected her carefully when she took the first sip. She always smiled at him. "Just the way I want it."

* * *

><p><strong>Karaoke<strong>

When starting college, Finn barely ever got to sing and perform like he used to do in high school and Glee club. Rachel always told him how sad it was to not get to sing duets with him anymore, and to only get to hear his voice in the shower.

She had tried many things to get him interested in singing again - she even tried to force him to take evening singing lessons once. He went to one lesson before he decided to quit, because he could tell that he was better than any of the others in that class, despite his low self-esteem.

Rachel had one last thing to try out: Karaoke. Just the word made Finn think of crappy parties where drunken girls who had no kind of singing talent screamed "My Heart Will Go On" into a lonely microphone on the stage.

But he decided to go. As long as Rachel was with him. He had heard Karaoke bars could be quite fun in the beginning when people weren't that drunk. Even Rachel had promised not to drink that night, just so that Finn could focus on actually having fun and enjoying singing without having to worry about her.

"I've told them what song you would want to sing. It was hard to find it, but they promised to let you sing it." Rachel told him, clinging onto his arm as they walked down the street towards the Karaoke bar (from which Finn already could hear deafening singing).

"I haven't told you what song I wanted to sing…" Finn said confusedly.

"But I know what song you want to sing!" Rachel said, patting his arm. For a moment, he was actually afraid Rachel had chosen some song he absolutely loathed, but had never been brave enough to tell her.

They both kind of stopped in the doorway when they entered the bar itself. There was a huge lady singing (nothing else but "My Heart Will Go On", actually), and by the judging of Finn's and Rachel's faces, she wasn't that good.

They spent the night waiting for when Finn's name and song would be called for - and Finn was still pretty nervous for which song Rachel had chosen for him. Pretty much like he had been nervous about what song he should choose to sing for her on Valentine's Day in high school.

"Finn Hudson…?" Finn looked up when he heard the Announcer's voice. "… and Rachel Berry?" He looked at Rachel with a confused face, and she grinned at him and grabbed his hand to lead him to the stage.

When they entered the stage, the Announcer repeated their names. "Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry!" The crowd applauded. "Singing 'Faithfully', by Journey!"

Finn looked at Rachel and felt like he wanted to cry. He couldn't believe she had chosen their favorite duet in Glee club. He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, while the intro played.

"_Highway run, into the midnight sun…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud<strong>

"What about this one?" Rachel said, patting a bed she had been looking at for a longer time.

Finn looked at it, rubbing his cheek with wonder. He tried it, to see how soft it was. "No, it's too hard."

With a groan, Rachel moved away from the bed, continuing forward in the furniture store. "We're never going to find a bed good enough for you, Mr. Perfect." she muttered. "Besides, you were the one who destroyed our old bed."

"You were the one practically pushing me onto it." he hissed into her ear, smirking when she stopped to scowl at him. He grabbed her hand, rubbing his thumb quietly over hers. "If we want to do that again, we'll need a great bed." he added with a whisper and a kiss on her cheek.

She didn't realize she had been standing in the same spot until Finn called her name after he had walked away. He pointed to a bed he was looking at, explaining that it was the newest model. "It's called 'Cloud'. The label says it's supposed to feel like sleeping on clouds." he explained, sitting down to try the bed.

Rachel sat down beside him, bouncing a little. "This one's soft." she said with a smile. "It really does feel like a cloud." She leaned back to lie down on the bed, stretching out herself, while earning an interested look by Finn. "Stop staring like that." she told him, giving him a loose slap in the shoulder.

"So, how about this one?" he asked, fiddling with the mattress. "It's affordable too."

Rachel nodded. "I like clouds." she said, before getting up. "I'll go get a merchant."

Finn remained waiting by the bed. He looked at it, a playful smirk on his face. After he had broken the mattress in their own bed a few days ago, they hadn't been able to sleep in it since then. Rachel soon returned with a merchant whom started checking the bed instantly, talking about all its special features and comfort.

Finn leaned in to Rachel's ear. "I've always wanted to have sex on a cloud." he whispered, and she slapped him on the shoulder again. "Ow! We have to christen it somehow, don't we?"

Rachel smiled at him. "You seriously have your head in the clouds, Hudson."

* * *

><p><strong>All-nighter<strong>

If Finn had to choose one thing he hated about going to college, it would've been exams. Finn sucked at studying for exams. He'd much rather spend his evenings preparing a nice dinner for when his fiancée would get home, and then spend the rest of the night cuddling with her on the couch.

The problem was that he usually did that instead of studying. They'd lie on the couch, Rachel in his arms almost dozing off, while he was watching the late night news, with a little gnawing feeling in his stomach telling him that he should really start studying.

"Let's go to sleep." Rachel used to say at some point, trying to pull him with her.

"I'm just gonna stay up for a while. You go to sleep." he told her, remaining in his seat. She usually just shrugged it off and went to sleep. When she had left the door slightly ajar to their bedroom, and the lights were out, Finn knew she had gone to sleep. Then he used to get his books and notes, and tried studying in front of the TV.

Every now and then something on the TV would distract him, and he had to pinch himself to not be distracted. He bit hard on the pencil in his mouth, trying to figure out one specific thing about genetics and heritage. At some point of the night he would groan loudly and lean back in the couch, rubbing his face hopelessly.

Lately, Rachel had started waking up to his groaning in the living room. She snuck out of the bedroom to see what he was doing, and he barely ever noticed her. She usually just went back to sleep, figuring that he didn't want to get interrupted in his studies.

All-nighters had become sort of a routine for Finn before his exams. He had to admit that they weren't a problem for him, because he usually scored good and had good grades all in all, but Rachel thought otherwise. She hated seeing him stay up all night, groaning over school work.

At some point of the night when she didn't want to watch him in silence, she used to go into the kitchen and make him a snack. He was so into his studying that he couldn't hear her there, and when she suddenly appeared beside him with a glass of juice and a sandwich, he had to kiss her for being the most amazing fiancée ever.

"Come sleep with me. It's 5AM." she said, clinging onto him while he was eating. He always squirmed a little, about to object. "You'll do fine in that exam, baby." she told him, and he kissed her again.

He followed her to the bedroom, and he didn't even stay awake for their usual good night-kissing. Rachel would always lie awake and watch him, loving how he sacrificed his sleep just for being with her instead of studying.

* * *

><p><strong>Pizza<strong>

Rachel always told Finn that moving to New York didn't mean that they could order in junk food every night because they were too lazy to cook for themselves. She usually spent long rants on how bad junk food is, and that they should focus on trying to use the kitchen that was included in the apartment they lived in.

Finn was okay with not eating junk food every day, but it's so easy to just call any restaurant and have them drop off something at your door step, instead of standing in the kitchen making dinner for several hours. But Finn was good to his fiancée. Despite Finn being a bad cook, he usually tried to make her dinner every night, and she mostly liked it.

Some days, however, Finn just didn't feel like he could make any home-cooked dinner for Rachel when she got home. During those days, he would order in pizza. He had concluded that pizza was probably the healthiest junk food he could order in - especially if he ordered a vegan pizza for both of them.

When Rachel was greeted by a lovely scent of pizza when she got home, she didn't really know how to react. "Finn!" she used to call him, pretending to be mad with him. "Have you ordered pizza again?"

He appeared in the kitchen doorway, grinning at her. "It's your favorite!" he used to tell her, and she would laugh at him and kiss him before going into the kitchen to help herself to a slice.

Rachel had to admit that she loved pizza, not only for the taste, but for the fact that it was one of the few vegan dishes that Finn would eat too. She really liked when he ordered in pizza, but she never wanted to tell him how much she really loved it, because she didn't want him to start ordering in every night.

Besides, she really loved these special little pizza nights together with Finn.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **You survived the long read! Which drabble was your favorite? I might be turning one of these into a longer story, or at least include them in a longer story, that is why I'd love to know which one you guys liked the most! Don't forget to review!


End file.
